User blog:DocMD/Glee Goes Pro - Chapter Three
Glee Goes Pro - Chapter Three 'Time' It's the middle of September, classes have been in for two weeks. 'Place' William McKinnley High School, starting out in the auditorium after a long day of classes. The Cast Guest Stars: Sue Sylvester, Emma Pillsbury and Principal Figgins Week Three Will: Okay, let's get a sound check to see how we're doing so far on Birdland. I've asked the jazz band to join us to give us a live feel for the music, as we'll have when we go to regionals. Adrieanne, I want you to take lead on the vocals with Ariana, Roselyn and Dylan as your primary supports. I'll get the techs to balance out the sound so things sound the way they're supposed to. Adrieanne: Easy enough, Birdland was a part of my lessons over the summer. Lesa: Cork it brainy. Will: Settle down. Ariana, Roselyn & Dylan, I'd like you to start working with a chord. Claire: Chord Overstreet is joining us?!?!?! Awesome!! Will: No, not that chord, a musical chord is a root, third and fifth of a major scale. In this case, it's F, A & C. It adds harmony to the vocals and really shows we know what we're doing. Maya: I still think Chord Overstreet is cute, why not have him join us. Will: Haha maybe if we win sectionals. Adrieanne: You mean when we win sectionals. Dylan: *cough* Suck up. *cough* Jen: If they're the primary supports, what do the rest of us do as backup? Will: We'll have you singing as a harmony too, just separated more into your vocal range of tenor, alto & soprano. I wish we had a baritone in the group but nobody hits that low. A baritone in the group would keep up with the bass guitar, it sounds really cool then. Stevie: How are you going to determine our vocal ranges? Adrieanne: You sing notes with the piano, to see where the voice cracks. Beau: Thank god my voice has settled then, I'd be cracking like crazy. Claire: Too many eggs? Haha. Lesa: I guess it's good to find our vocal ranges before we end up scrambled. Hahaha! Will: *groan* I guess I should get you guys whipped into shape with a good beat, nothing like a little shell shock to get the last yoke in. All: *GROAN!* Dylan: Now that we've exhausted egg puns, can we get on with studies? Will: Last year we did some testing, I know Adrieanne and Jen are our sopranos and I'd like to retest Adrieanne's range. Maya, Claire and Ariana are altos with Kenny, Beau, Stevie, Dylan and Matt as tenors. Roselyn and Lesa, we need to test your range first. Roselyn: Gas or electric? Will: Facepalm Not quite. Let's test using the piano. Piano: C3 to C6.. Will: Okay, so it sounds like you're a contralto, F3 to G5. You too Lesa. Will: Okay, now the long test, Long Winded Adrieanne's turn. Dylan: Yep, she does talk lots. Adrieanne: At least I can sing. Dylan: Ouch. Piano: C3 to F7 Will: Damn, you've been working hard, Adrieanne. Adrieanne: My instructor was trained at the Toronto Royal Conservatory of Music and the Julliard. I have Grade 7 T.R.C.o.M. Dylan: GEEK! Will: Well, now we've got the ranges sorted, let's break up into groups within the ranges. All: Ooooo. Will: We don't have a large enough group for First, Second & Third of each vocal range so what I would like to do is have Dylan and Stevie as First Tenor, Beau and Kenny as Second Tenor and our low voice of the group Matt will be Third Tenor. After playing around with the piano for a while, they started to hear what real harmony sounded like. Will: I see us kicking serious butt at regionals, sectionals and nationals, bring on the trophies! All: Woohoo!! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts